


Something in Your Mouth

by drpepperrr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drinking, M/M, because thats what i want, halloween party, nancy walks in, they became friends instead, yeah this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepperrr/pseuds/drpepperrr
Summary: The night of the Halloween party, Steve and Nancy break up. Instead of leaving, Steve ends up sticking around and him and Billy actually become somewhat friends.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Something in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever made sooooo yeah .. go easy on me plz  
> Title came from the song Something in Your Mouth by Nickleback cause it just gave me the vibes to write this

The first time he laid eyes on him was when he was making his grand entrance to the school. Roaring through the parking lot in the Camaro, all eyes were trained on the vehicle. And when he got out, instantly Steve could hear the whispers of the girls starting around him.  
"Look at that ass!"  
"Where did he even come from?"  
"Wonder what else he's got hidden under those jeans."  
He tossed his smoke away and slammed the car door shut, turning to walk in to the school sparing no one a glance. Steve could tell already this was going to be an interesting year. 

**

Billy had climbed to the top of the social ladder of Hawkins High with ease. He figured there would be at least some competition. Everyone in the town seemed to be the classic, hick town type of preppy. The type of people Billy would rather have nothing to do with, but ... When in Rome.  
He sat at the cafeteria table, idly listening to the banter going on around him. Apparently the basketball team claimed him already. They thought they were the top dogs, and Billy was from California and he drove a Camaro so he was cool.  
As he scanned through the room, surveying the crowd of students his eyes locked on one particular kid. He was walking towards a table to sit with an average looking girl, and Billy couldn't help doing a once-over. Tall, thin but built, big hair to match the big, doe looking eyes, ass that seemed to fill out those...  
No.  
Billy cut that thought off before it could start. "Hey, Tommy. Who's that?" he asked, nodding in the guys direction. Instantly, most of the team start snickering to themselves.  
Tommy let out another chuckle. "That there, is what used to be the King around here." A couple more laughs. "Steve Harrington in all his fallen glory. Guy barely talks to anyone except his little girlfriend now." Tommy rolled his eyes, then went back to whatever dumb conversation he was having before that.  
So that's the former King of Hawkins. Didn't even put up a fight for the spot. 

*

Steve scanned the cafeteria quickly. After everything that had happened, he knew when he was being watched. The first glance, he didn't see anyone that seemed to be staring. He checked again, and ended up making direct eye contact with the new guy.  
He was sitting at the table Steve used to sit at, with the guys Steve used to be friends with. Instantly, he felt uneasy. Something in his brain was like a siren going off.  
Not good not good not good not ..  
Billy smirked at him and ran his tongue along his teeth, then just as quickly turned back around and rejoined the tables conversation. 

*  
Basket ball was torture. Steve and Billy seemed to make every single match personal, even when the coach paired them on the same team. As opposites, they were neck and neck. On the same team, no one else got the ball except for the two of them.  
"Harrington! Hargrove! Get over here!" the coach yelled out. "Everyone else, you guys can head out. We're done for the day."  
They had started practice on opposite teams, and then coach had made them play on the same team. The last ten minutes was just each of them crowding each others space and trying to shit talk the other into losing the ball and then scoring - then right back to each others space. Back and forth like clockwork.  
"You guys are both amazing players ... But what the hell are you doing. Team means cooperation. You know, you pass to each other and the other teammates. If you guys actually worked together... Hell we might even win Championship game."  
Billy and Steve regarded each other coolly. Steve had barely spoke a word to him outside of practice, but Billy seemed to love being up in his space anywhere he could find the time. Books falling out of his hands, with a whisper of 'watch it pretty boy.'  
Steve didn't say a word except to nod his head, while Billy smirked at him.  
"Absolutely coach, maybe me and Harrington just need some one on one training sometime. Heard from the guys you have a net at your place, I'll come over sometime."  
And with that, Billy walked over to the shower doors, leaving Steve standing there with a feeling of dread in his gut. He couldn't even imagine Billy in a place like his house. It would probably end up on fire.  
Billy doesn't wear a shirt and he'll be alone at my ...  
NO.  
Steve made sure to cut that thought off before it could go anywhere. What was he even thinking? He had a pretty girlfriend waiting for him to be done practice.  
Well, he hoped anyways. He hadn't seen to much of her around lately. She seemed to be busy all the time now. He would be getting to see her tonight though, all dressed up for the Halloween party.

*

Steve walked in and guided Nancy behind him. The house was already crowded with people he knew from school and the music was blasting. The night seemed to be going okay, and he even got a few nods from some of the other basketball team. He and Nancy made their way to the kitchen to get some drinks, and when he looked out the window he could see someone doing a keg stand. There was a couple people shouting numbers as they counted, and everyone else was just cheering. Steve cracked a beer as they brought the person down.  
He heard Billy's whoops of delight before it registered, and then Billy was turning around and spitting out the last mouthful - all over himself before heading back into the house with the group. Tommy handed him his already lit smoke as beer ran its way down over his abs.  
"Hey, let's go mingle." Steve suggested, leading Nancy back into the living room.  
The music was much louder out here, but they stopped to talk to a group of people that Nancy knew. Steve wasn't really paying attention, drinking and listening to music when he seen leather flashing in the middle of the group that was dancing.  
Billy was standing up on the couch, shot gunning a beer and getting it all over himself and the couch below him without a care in the world. Steve turned away, attempting to zone back in to the conversation.  
So gross, spilling beer all over someone else house. No respect at all. And making an absolute mess of himself too, he's going to be so sticky and hot under ...  
No.  
"King Steve!" he heard someone shout. He tried to brace himself as he turned around.  
Billy was striding across the floor, Tommy right behind him like a good little dog. He rolled his eyes at the sight.  
"Hear the news? I beat your keg stand record, and it really wasn't that hard," Billy still had that stupid smirk on his face. Tommy was right behind him, attempting to back him up but making himself look .. Kind of pathetic honestly. Is that what Steve looked like?  
"Yeah, it wasn't hard at all! He's the new King! Must suc-"  
"Shut the hell up!" Billy growled out, not even bothering to look back.  
Billy leaned in closely, lowering his voice as he said "Anyways, I figured I would let you know ... in case you want to try and beat that record for yourself."  
"I'm good, thanks. Ain't interested in that title."  
"Suit yourself, Harrington. Let me know if you change your mind." Billy ran his tongue across his teeth, drawing Steve's eyes to his mouth before flashing back up to meet his eyes. "See you later pretty boy."  
*  
The night from then on had gone from okay to just down right messy.  
Nancy had gotten loaded. They ended up in the bathroom so she could tell him that they were bullshit.  
He was bullshit. They were bullshit. Everything was bullshit, but mostly him.  
Steve exited the bathroom a couple minutes after Nancy, surprised he wasn't more upset. Maybe that's why he had been seeing less and less of her. Maybe she was seeing someone else. Why didn't that upset him more? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sunglasses back down over his eyes, ready to walk home.  
No such luck of course. As soon as he took two steps he ran into none other then Billy Hargrove.  
"Well hello Harrington, whats a guy like you doing all alone? Where'd your little girlfriend go?"  
"Don't have one I guess. Move Hargrove, I'm leaving."  
Billy raised his eyes in surprise. "She dumped you? Ouch, that's harsh on a night of drunken fun."  
"Like I said, move. I don't even feel drunk anymore. I just want to leave."  
Billy seemed to study him for a few seconds, before throwing an arm over his shoulder and guiding him down the stairs. Steve noted that he had been right. Billy was sticky and hot and - his tanned skin seems to glow like this. Why is he so warm and why do I seem to fit right her-  
No.  
"Come on, I got just the cure." He noticed the look on Steve's face and added on, "just a few more beers, okay? Help make the walk home a little more enjoyable."  
Steve didn't even have it in him to protest as Billy poured himself a shot and then cracked a beer, handing it to Steve. He cracked a second one, then downed the shot without making a face and swung back the beer can. Steve contemplated the shot glass, and he could feel Billy smirking as he watched him.  
"Want one, Harrington? It'll make you feel real good."  
Steve looked at the shot glass, then looked at Billy, then back to the shot glass.  
"You know what, why the hell not."  
"There you go!" Billy cheered, pouring out another two shots. He downed his like the first, and while Steve didn't cough he couldn't help the way his face pulled as the liquor went down.  
"Tequila baby, beautiful isn't it!" Billy's laugh was infectious and Steve couldn't help but laugh along.  
"That was terrible, I can still taste it!"  
Billy threw another arm over his shoulder, leading him back into the living room where the party seemed to still be going full swing. The went over to the couch, and sat down to drink their beers, listening and joining in to the loud conversations around them. Steve forgot what it was like to be with this group at a party. Forgot how fun it was.  
Suddenly he felt an arm snake back over his shoulder, and Billy was leaning in while Steve tried not to blush. He smelled like smoke and tequila and too much cologne and it was amazing.  
"What do you say pretty boy, up to try and beat the keg kings new record?"  
Steve was feeling just drunk enough that the way it was whispered his ear made his stomach like it was doing flip flops.  
Tommy overheard the question and started a chant.  
"Steve! Steve! Steve! Steve!"  
Soon everyone joined in, even Billy and he couldn't help but get pumped up. He laughed, and shot up off the couch, looking Billy dead in his eyes.  
"You prepared to hold me up while I destroy your little record?" Billy shot up, fire in his eyes.  
"Let's see what you got, King Steve."  
The crowd made their way out to the back yard, and surrounded Steve while Billy and Tommy. As soon as he started drinking, they all started counting. He heard Billy yell out his record to beat - 27 seconds. Alright he could do this. Just keep swallowing as much beer for as long as he could.  
He barely even heard anyone chanting while he focused on drinking. Finally it got to the point that he couldn't drink anymore and tapped Billys leg. They let him down and noticed that they were all cheering. Tommy was beside himself as he ran around.  
"34 seconds! 34 fucking seconds! Steve Harrington is Keg King again!"  
Billy wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they walked back up to the deck, lighting a smoke and handing the pack to Steve.  
"Impressive return of the King Steve I've been waiting to see." He had that little smirk on his face as he started to drinking from his bottle of beer.  
"Maybe one day I'll teach ya Hargrove, just got learn how to keep swallowing."  
And he honest to god didn't realise how that sounded til Billy coughed and started choking on his beer. Then Steve just started giggling.  
"Shut up, you know I didn't mean it like that."  
Billy leaned his head back, looking at Steve through half shut eyes and ran his tongue along his teeth. He smirked when Steve started to blush. He started to walk past him, heading towards the inside of the house as he leaned in, voice low.  
"Well that's a shame, pretty boy." 

*

Steve woke up with a headache the next morning, and pulled himself out of bed. First things first, water. And tylonel. He rubbed his face in his hands, wondering how he even got home when he felt the bed shift behind him. He whipped around, and seen a mop of blonde curls sticking out of the blanket.  
Instantly, Steve's stomach started flip flopping again - but why. Just two guys, who got drunk and happened to end up crashing. In the same bed.  
He looked down. Then peaked underneath the blanket.  
In just their boxers...  
"Ugh, water, Harrington. Get me some." A voice called from within the blankets.  
Billy's voice.  
"Give me a second, I can barely open my eyes from this head ache," Steve sighed. Once he got his bearings a little bit more, he stood up and threw on some jeans before he headed downstairs to get two glasses of water. He returned to the room, water and tylonel in hand. Billy was still laying in bed, but now he eyes were peaking out of the top.  
Steve couldn't help but chuckle at the image, and then quickly wonder...  
How in the sweet hell were him and Billy ... Friends?  
Billy took the pills and chugged back the water, then whipped the blanket off him as he stood up. Again, Steve was caught off guard as his stomach did flip flops and he seemed to be unable to tear his eyes away from Billy's body. What the hell was going on with him?  
He looked away and then glanced quickly back at Billy's face. He was staring directly at him, smirk plastered on his face. He was in the process of gthering up his clothes, and walked over by Steve to grab his shirt and other sock. As he came back up, he let his eyes rake up and down Steve.  
"Like what you see, Harrington?" His voice was deep and raspy, and Steve's heart started to race.  
Yes yes yes yes yes yes.  
"Get over yourself, Hargrove." He smirked, trying to keep his cool as he turned around to get a pair of jeans. When he turned back around, Billy's eyes were focused lower, raking over his body before they returned back to his face.  
"I sure like what I see, pretty boy"  
Instantly, the blush returned to Steve's face. Billy took a couple steps forward, pressing him back against his wall. He still smelled like stale smoke and day old cologne and Steve thought he could smell that forever and love it.  
"And I sure as hell love it when you blush for me."  
Steve felt his face get even more red, if that was even possible. Billy was so close, if he just moved his face. And really, he didn't even register that he was moving himself forward. Or that he had placed a hand on Billy's hip.  
He tentatively brushed his lips against Billy, heart pounding. What if this was a joke. A sick joke to really make King Steve go down in history. What if -  
Billy shoved Steve against the wall, clashing their mouths together. Heat shot through his abdomen, as he felt Billy's body against his. Felt the strength, and the hardness of muscle. So different then anything he had felt before. Steve could already feel his pants starting to grow tighter.  
Billy grabbed Steve by the ass, yanking up and pressing him against the wall. Steve let out a little squeak as he wrapped his legs around Billy's waist. Billy forced his head to the side, laying open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Steve let out a breathy sigh, hips automatically thrusting up as Billy nipped at his earlobe. He could feel Billy's own excitement.  
"Sound so good for me Steve."  
Billy turned them around and walked them over to the bed, throwing Steve onto the middle of the bed and climbing on top of him. He continued kissing down his neck, and then made his way down his chest while his fingers worked open the buttons of Steve's jeans. Steve leaned himself up to watch as Billy slowly unzipped them, his breathing heavy.  
"Lift up sweetheart," Billy instructed. Steve complied and lifted his hips off the bed, letting Billy slowly take them off. As soon as they were past his hips, his dick sprung free and Billy smirked, looking up.  
"That all for me baby?" He asked. Steve could hear the cockiness in his voice, and mixed with seeing Billy down there, his dick twitched in excitement.  
Billy finished pulling off his jeans, then worked his way kissing up his thighs. He mouthed over the tent that had formed, and Steve sighed out softly, letting his head fall back.  
"Fuck, Billy."  
The first time Billy made contact with his dick, Steve swore he nearly jumped ten feet off the bed. He wrapped a hand along it, and slowly moved it down making Steve moan loudly. Blushing from how loud he had been, he looked at Billy expecting him to laugh. Instead, he looked like he was ready to devour him. He licked his lips, then glanced down before he slowly licked a stripe up his dick.  
Steve let out a strangled moan as Billy swallowed him half way, then all the way. He tried his hardest not to thrust into Billy's mouth, watching the way Billy bobbed his head. Seeing him like this, cheeks flushed pink and lips wet while his dick disappeared into that heat, Steve couldn't imagine anything hotter.  
Except maybe how Billy would look. Spread out, thrusting into Steve's mouth cause he takes what he wants.  
Steve moaned at that thought. "Billy, fuck, you fee - feel so fucking good." Billy went all the way down, and swallowed. Throat constricting against the head of his dick, making Steve whimper.  
"Just like that baby, just like that." Steve sucked in a breath. He wasn't going to last long. "Billy, fuck, I'm gunna - Billy, I'm gunna come." His voice got higher at the end, unable to stay steady as Billy sped up, moving his hand along the bottom of his shaft. Steve grabbed a hold of his hair, rocking slightly into Billy's mouth as he gasped.  
He let out a breathy little moan as Billy swallowed around his head again, and then damn near screamed as Billy sped up with his mouth at the same time his thumb dipped below his balls and pressed into the patch of skin there.  
"Fuck Billy, yes, god yes." He grabbed a hold of Billys hair as ropes of cum shot down his throat, Steve moaning and thrusting up into his mouth. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears as he came down from his high, and glanced down at Billy with the goofiest smile across his face.  
Billy couldn't help but laugh. "Feeling good there, pretty boy?" Steve's heart fluttered at how fucked out Billy's voice sounded. Knowing it was from him made his dick twitch.  
"Oh hell ye-"  
Ding. Dong.  
Steve flopped back on his bed. Billy laughed.  
"Better get going Harrington, don't want to keep any guests waiting."  
"I"ll be right back, Hargrove, and you'll get yours."  
He quickly ran down the stairs, prepared to tell whoever it was to fuck off. When he opened the door, he was still in his boxers, goofy grin on his face. He was not expecting Nancy of all people to be standing there. Oh shit. They broke up last night.  
"Hey, Steve. I wanted to apologise about last night and for what I said. Can I come in to talk?"  
"Uh, right now's not really a good time, Nance." He looked up and down the street, and closed the door a bit more, trying to hide most of his body behind it. Nancy did a quick once over of Steve.  
No shirt. No pants from what she had seen when he opened the door. Hair was a disgraceful mess. Not a good time to talk. Did he ...  
She scoffed. "Really, Steve? We broke up last night and you already slept with someone else?!" Steve grimaced. This was really killing his mood. All he could think about was Billy, laying on his bed upstairs. Waiting for him. Steve was already imagining all the fun things they could get up to.  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
He was brought back down to reality again, Nancy staring angrily at him. He blushed and stammered out a "No it's not what..."  
Nancy already bulldozed by him, stomping her way up the familiar steps of his house.  
"Nancy! Wait, stop! Don't go up there!" he shouted, trying to catch her as she went up the stairs. Oh god, this was going to get messy. Steve's bedroom door slammed open, revealing Billy sprawled across his bed. Nancy barged into the room, and almost flew back when she saw him. Stretched out across the bed, jeans opened with the head of his dick prominent through his boxers and he stroked it lazily.  
He was smirking as he watched all the emotions switch through her face. Steve barrelled in after her, and she just looked at him with confusion.  
"Well, guess what they say is right. Curiosity killed the cat, am I right Wheeler? You look like you're about ready to pass out." He continued to palm at himself through his jeans, looking directly at Steve.  
"Think it's time you head out, me and Stevie here have some unfinished business."  
Nancy scoffed, disbelief on her face. She turned to Steve, expecting him to be laughing at how this was all some big joke. She knew it wasn't when she looked at him, and his eyes were glued to Billy and his slow movements.  
"Yeah, Nance. Probably best you head out now," Steve swallowed loudly. He could feel himself starting to chub up in his jeans.  
She looked back and forth between the two. How long had it been since Steve looked at her like that? Or had he been, and she had been slowly putting more and more space between them. Then when things with Jonathan had picked up a litte bit ... Oh no. She blushed again, making her face even redder then before.  
"I'm, uh ... Going to ..." She backed up and bumped into the door, and as she started to turn around she saw Billy spring out of the bed and prowl towards Steve. She felt like she was watching a lion hunt, and she knew that Steve was the prey. She turned and fled down the stairs, not wanting to over hear anymore then she already had.  
As soon as she got to her car, she let out a shaky breath then laid her head against her steering wheel.  
So .... They were officially done.  
She glanced back at the house. From where she was parked she could see the side window of Steve's room. There was a flash of movement, then ...  
"Oh GOD I just seen Hargrove's ass."  
She started her car, and peeled away, trying to get the imagine out of her brain.


End file.
